Finding the Fire within
by MAD-DURAN DURAN-HATTER
Summary: Marissa, Casey, and Jacoby go on a fieldtrip to england where suddenly, Casey's been kidnapped! But, not from a regular kidnapper. Jacoby has a secret that ties into her kidnapping, and Marissa is forced to go into a world she had always dreamed existed.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one me and my best friend are currently working on. This one has more chapters written so I just need to type them and put them up. (In all, so far, we've written 15 chapters of this fic) I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the story (and my own OC) :D**

Chapter one-

We're off to see the queen!

"Please take your seats and wait till the bus gets to Logan Airport. After that, you will go and get on Flight 345 jetting off to Great Britain!"

This chaperone was way too cheery.

"Marissa, is it just me or has Mrs. Sloane blown the legal limit of coffee consumption?" I snickered, Marissa rolled her eyes but smiling.

"Casey, be nice, we are stuck with her till the end of July." She said as she put her head phones on. I yawned; it was too early to be up.

6:00 am

"Did you forget your amp?"

"Hm?" I said as I looked towards the source of the voice. It was Mrs. Sloane.

"This is yours correct?" She asked as she held up my Harry Potter Travel mug.

"Yes…"I looked at the mug with wide eyes as she handed it to me. She game me a strange look as she walked back to the front of the bus. I looked at Marissa who was snickering.

"What?" I asked as I took a sip.

"I think you scared the crap out of her. More then usual." She laughed

"What? This mug is my baby. It's got Lucius on it!" I smiled as I patted the mug.

"Yeah…and you wonder why people shy away from you when you have anything related to Harry potter near you."

"Hey! What about you? Remember when you almost decapitated that freshman when he touched your Gryffindor scarf? Shame on you for judging me!" I laughed.

"Fine, we're even" She chocked through her laughter.

A boy with bright red hair and olive green eyes walked pasted us and hid behind Marissa. He covered her eyes and winked at me. Jacoby.

Marissa, Jacoby, and I were best friends. Nothing ever separated us because we were always the outcasts. I knew Jacoby and Marissa liked each other, but they didn't admit it to themselves, obviously not wanting to ruin our friendship together. One thing that left Jacoby from being close to us was the fact that he never spoke about his family, or his past. We never went to his house and he was almost always with one of us. He was mysterious, which made him, like me and Marissa, an outcast.

She giggled.

"Only one other person who would be doing this Mr. Fawkes" She said turning around to hug him.

"Where have you been?!" I asked putting my hands playfully in his shaggy hair to mess it up.

"I was packing at the last minute...it took me awhile to drive here." He laughed sitting down.

"Right." I said making the one syllable word into five.

~*~

"Now boarding Flight 345, London." The speakers boomed

"That's us, c'mon class" Mrs. Sloane said, less cheery then before.

Marissa and I sat with the rest of our class as we awaited our flight. I was very tired; I had to blare the sitar song on my headphones to keep from sleeping. I was resting my hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"C'mon. We're almost off to the land of Harry Potter" She said as she shook me awake. I smiled sleepily

"Promise me, if you receive your Hogwarts letter, you will take me with you, whether Dumbledore likes it or not." I laughed as we took out carry on bags and got on board

"Right, cause Dumbledore is going to RANDOMLY exist! Cause you know, they send muggles acceptance letters all the time." Jacoby said peeking above our seats behind us.

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him in the head with my magazine.

"Okay! okay! Ill shut up!" He laughed sitting back down.

"I swear" She smiled answering me as we started to take off.

~*~

"These are your room keys; don't lose them because we will not give you another set." Mrs. Sloane said as she gave us our keys to the room we'd be staying in for the summer.

"C'mon" Marissa smiled as we took the elevator to our room.

When we finally got to the floor we were to stay on, the hallway was crowded from all the girls running and screaming, obviously ecstatic on the idea that they'd basically be free this entire summer-and in a foreign country too! Marissa grabbed my arm and dragged me through the chirping girls as the laughed and called to their other friends. We both got shoved multiple times before finally finding our room.

"Room 934" She exclaimed.

I wasn't sure whether her sudden cheerfulness came from the fact that we found our room, or the fact that we would finally be out of this hell hole of a hallway.

"Damn teenage girls." I muttered as we quickly shut the door. I smiled as I looked around; the room had two queen sized beds with a doorway that entered to the full bathroom between them. There was a mini fridge and a desk that clearly hadn't been used much. Marissa opened her laptop:

"Yes" she said happily "Free wifi"

"Probably to make sure we stay in contact with the parentals." I stated turning on the TV to see if that was free too. Indeed, it was. I walked over to the oversized curtains, thinking it was just a window, but the view surprised me. It was much more then a window, it was a full balcony!

"Marissa, we have a balcony!" I shouted. She jumped up and looked over my shoulder.

"Dude, I so call the bed closest to it!" Marissa smiled evilly.

We quickly unpacked our things, I rinsed my to-go cup out she flicked through the channels.

"Hey Casey! Harry Potter is on! But…it's in… French..." She sulked. We both took Spanish as our second language.

"But I still Love this movie!" I smiled

"No, you love Lucius. I love this movie" She giggled

There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it.

"Lights out girls." Mrs. Sloane called as she knocked on other girls doors down the hall.

I nodded even though she wasn't paying attention, and then swiftly closed the door.

~*~

I couldn't sleep.

I was pacing around my room. I looked at Marissa, she was deeply sleeping.

"I'm glad one of us can sleep" I whispered.

I looked out at the balcony and opened the door before I slipped out. I stood there, the late night traffic buzzing below me. I was looking down and something two balconies down caught my eye.

A man in black robes with shoulder length black hair was staring at me. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I realized I was only wearing a pair of boxers and a cami, and felt a chill- this guy creeped me out. I looked away for a moment until finally looking back to where the man stood. He was gone.

I brushed it off as my imagination and went inside, lying back on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So what do you think? Btw, this fic is written the same as my Peter Pan fic, I have written every other chapter. This chapter (and every odd chapter to come) was written by my best friend ****Always Running the Labyrinth**


	2. Chapter 2

**My chapter! YAYEEEEE! Read and review!**

Chapter 2

Unknown Fiends

The flight was long.

Too long.

By the time we got to our room, everyone was ready to crash. Even the always enthusiastic Jacoby.

Talk about major jetlag.

Except, or course, our adorable oddball Casey. I remember finally passing out and the last thing I see was Casey walking around our room. Probably because of the mix of excitement plus four amps she downed when she got here. Hey! I told her not to!

I didn't know what time it was but there was a knock at the door. Is Casey up? Will she answer it?

Silence.

Another knock.

"Coming!" I yelled

Casey stirred, but her sleeping body stayed there. I slid swiftly out of my comforting blankets and into icy darkness. I felt my way past Casey's bed and the giant desk- who could it be? It was too early/late. My mind was blank.

My hand touched the door knob. Slowly I turned the knob and opened the door. Suddenly more blackness and my mouth was covered by an unknown figure!

~*~

"You suck Jacoby! Truly! Scared me shitless!" I punched his arm playfully while he smirked

When I had opened the door and was 'tackled', Casey heard all the noise and turned on the light to see what was going on. Now, it was 3 am and Casey, Jacoby and I were pigging out on popcorn, watching a movie none of us were paying attention to and talking about what we really wanted to do while we were here.

"I just want to go the museums" Jacoby said

"I'd rather see the sights!" Casey replied.

They both took over the conversation while I fell asleep with my head in Jacoby's lap.

~*~

_I was in a maze, but it felt like there were more dead ends than actual pathways. I guess that's the point of a maze, right? But the feeling was starting to surround me. The feeling that all the happiness was being sucked from the world. _

"_Expecto patronum!"_

_A blast of power hits my back sending me flying to the other side of a pathway-hitting the hard dirt._

_I couldn't move-footsteps were walking near me._

"_Oh you poor little, shriveled, ugly, thing…" a man said in fake pity_

_Grabbing my hair and pulling my head back in an unnatural way._

"_You will die now, mudblood! AVADA KEDUVERA"_

~*~

"Marissa! Wake up!" Casey shook me awake.

My eyes adjusted to the light, realizing it was morning. I looked around not quiet sure what was happening. Casey was in our closet, obviously getting clothes. Jacoby was no where in sight. He must have left before the sun came up.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" she said pulling me out of my bed with one hand while the other hand was full of clothes she had gotten to wear for us. She stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked.

My first thought went to my dream- well, nightmare. I smiled my best trying to hide my fear of the night before.

"Yeah? Why?"

She paused and forced me to make eye contact with her. I knew she knew I was lying, but she ignored it.

"…Nothing…you just seem…nevermind. C'mon, let's go or Mrs. Sloane will have our heads." She rushed the last part of her sentence and shoved me into the bathroom to take a shower.

**I'm sorry this is so short; I'm trying to type all of my chapters for this and my other fic, please be patient **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! The third chapter is up! It took me while because my document word is messed. This was written by ****Always Running the Labyrinth****, enjoy! (By the way, this is OC Casey's P.O.V)**

Ch 3

More Mystery Figures

" I can not believe that we are at King's Cross. This is where Harry and Ron get to the Hogwarts Express. Can I please run at the wall?!" I begged

We were taking the train back to the hotel; I had flipped out when I read the ticked. Our train was on platform 9...right across from 9 3/4! Any Harry Potter fan would want to run at a wall and practically cause them a concussion.

"Now remember how I told your nanny that I would make sure you didn't hurt yourself. I'm positive that running into the wall would be considered harming yourself" Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, I dunno Casey...you need all the brain cells you can get" Jacoby joked.

"Hey!" I shouted as we closed in on the platform. I looked past the busy tour group that was with us, to the stone wall. I had thought nobody would be standing there...

I was wrong.

There, was a bald man who was pale as snow. He had no nose and blood red eyes. He wore a fine tailored suit. I gasped; he looked identical to 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. Lord Voldemort.

"Marissa!" I gasped; I turned my gaze to her. "Marissa, look at the Voldemort cosplay* guy! He looks identical!"

She looked over, as I watched her face.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" She said as I looked back. The man was gone.

"C'mon, we're going to miss the train!" Jacoby said as he grabbed both of us and pulled us on the train.

~*~

"Marissa! Where did I put my knee socks?" I asked as we prepared for another late night. Jacoby was coming to our room around 11 and then we would sneak out to the underage dance club a few blocks away.

"They're on your bed" She said as she put her shirt on. There was a knock at the door, Marissa opened it.

"Hey Jacoby, come on in. Casey is naked in the bathroom if you're looking for her." I heard her say

"Oy! I'm right here and fully dressed!" I laughed as I pulled my shoes on while he laughed.

"Damn, I was hoping I was going to get some tonight..."He smiled, Marissa giggled.

"Dude, I don't put out like that! I'm a virgin dumb-ass!" I glared then let a smile crack.

"Um, language!" Marissa chirped putting her hair up in a messy but cute pony tail that let her wavy hair look great.

~*~

The pulsing music made my hips sway to the beat. Bodies were touching bodies, strangers dancing with strangers. My body was ready to give out, we had been dancing for hours.

"We should head back soon" Jacoby shouted as he grinded with Marissa.

"Yeah, after this last song" I shouted back, he nodded putting his attention back to Marissa's slim yet curvy frame. She really was too beautiful for her own good.

A few minutes had passed and suddenly Marissa touched my shoulder.

"We're gonna grab drinks, we'll get you when the song is over." She whispered loudly in my ear before the disappeared into the crowd.

I danced with a few cute guys until I saw a platinum blonde boy. His hair was at shoulder length and he was slim and tall. I began to dance with him, seeing glimpses of his eyes which were beautiful shades of gray and blue. He was so familiar...so hot. My hips rocked against his. I could feel him press against my lower back. 'I wonder how Marissa would feel if I brought him back for a few hours...' I thought before the song came close to its end. I pulled a marker out of my bag (in case of this kid situation) and wrote my name and hotel phone number on his upper arm-which was strangely cold and dry. I then kissed his neck; I could hear my name being called as the song finally ended.

"Call me?" I smiled before Marissa found me.

"C'mon, lets go." She said, I could see Jacoby flagging us. When I went to say goodbye to the boy, he was gone.

~*~

"I had way too much fun!" I giggled as we walked into the lobby.

"Yeah, we will have to do that again before we leave." Marissa agreed.

I smiled as we continued to talk about the club. Then I looked at the lobby desk seeing a glimpse of blonde that made me look there. A man with long blonde hair, fine, fully black suit and a walking cane was checking in.

On our floor?

I couldn't see his face, but he had an aura about him that just screamed darkness. I brushed it off with a swish of my hair.

~*~

Again, I could not sleep.

I only had two Amps, that's not so bad...right? I was wearing pants this time with my cami. I watched the beginning of sunrise. I looked back to where I saw the man the night before, he was not there. I was a little disappointed till I looked to my left. The man from the lobby was two balconies down. I couldn't see his face but I could see him smirking. I blushed, he was an older man. He kind of looked like...no, there was no way. But just like the night before, when I looked back...he was gone.

I went in and laid down before I fell into a light sleep. Right before I fell fully, a hand was placed over my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Something was whispered and then I fell asleep.

~*~

"It's her, my lord, I swear." A male voice said.

"Excellent. Have we figured out the spell to release her powers?" A sinister voice asked.

"No, we may have it figured out by the end of the week." Another voice said.

I could feel something soft beneath me, a bed or couch. My eyes were open, but blurry.

"Be quick, Lestrange, or your wife will see the inside of my chambers again."

"Lestrange?" I thought.

"My beautiful heir, my beautiful daughter." The sinister voice whispered stroking my hair softly.

~*~

I woke up with a gasp.

"Casey?" I heard Marissa ask. She was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Are you alright?"

I put a smile on my face. "Bad dream"

**There it is! By the way *Cosplay: **short for "costume play", is type of performance art in which participants don costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four!

* * *

Chapter 4

A new Theory

"Both Casey and I have been having weird dreams ever since we got here..." I said as I went on describing what both our nightmares to Jacoby. He tentatively listened.

"She doesn't know about my nightmare, but this can't just be a coincidence right?"

"I'm not sure. When you were in the maze, did you have a type of feeling, like an evil presence of some sort?" He asked while he smoothed my hair out. This side of my face was resting on his stomach.

"I felt like I would never be happy-of course the feeling of a dementor but, when that person, that man just... killed me. It felt like it was forced. Like, he didn't want to kill me, but had to, and he had to make it seem like he truly wanted to." I could feel his body tense at the statement.

I waited for a reply.

"Should I ask Casey about her nightmare?" He asked still playing with my hair.

"I don't know. I hate keeping things from her, but I would hate to have her worry about anything while we're here...what do you think I should do?" As I said this last part, Casey came in the room from her shower.

"About what?" She asked going into the closet for clothes.

"What?" I asked pretending to be confused as I sat up then leaned on Jacoby.

"What does he think you should do bout what?"

A pause.

I had to think quickly, and then suddenly, a strand of hair fell into my face. Got it!

"Well, okay, I wanted it to be a surprise but I might color my hair black with red bangs cut across to cover one of my eyes." I laughed

"...but I love her hair this way." Jacoby said squeezing my hand gently for support.

"Why don't you try a more subtle color at first, like a darker brown, see if you like it?" She said

"I'll try it, but I'll wait till we get back. So what's the plan for today?" I asked sighing secretly with relief that she fell for the hair color topic.

She knew everything. Where we were going on which day, what time, were to get the cheapest food, cheapest but great clothes, everything. Casey was like our encyclopedia to everything Europe.

"Well Mrs. Sloane got food poisoning so she sad we can go out but we have to be back at 3 to check in. If we aren't back we're, as she says, 'grounded' for a week and won't be able to go on the trip to Scotland and have to stay in. I was thinking we could go to the London Eye? That way, we'll be back in time to check in." She said walking out wearing black skinny jeans, an HP themed belt I got her for her birthday with a Slytherin belt buckle, a David Bowe Live t-shirt white t-shirt and her black Converse. Her hair was still dripping wet.

"Sounds good to me, just let me get ready" I said as I walked into the closet. A few minutes passed of Casey and Jacoby talking about plans, and then the room door shut. Who left? Is someone here? I still hadn't found clothes because Casey left the closet a mess. So, I was still in my black and white striped bran and 'rawr' dinosaur undies. The closet was shut, then silence. Did they both leave?

CREEEEAAAAAAKKKKK

The balcony door slid open (it creaked when someone opened it), then I started to get the chills.

"Hello?" I called

"Yeah?" Jacoby replied; I sighed with relief.

"Nevermind..."

I didn't want him realizing that those nightmares were really getting to me.

Suddenly, the door flew open with Jacoby pointing his wand...wait..._**HIS WAND?!**_

I stood there staring at him, not caring that I was basically naked. He then slowly walked towards me; my body reacted by stepping all the way back- all the way back. I hit the back of the closet. By this time, his wand was back under his sleeve to hide the shock.

"Marissa, everything will be alright…" Jacoby smiled softly

No sooner did he say that, a man from behind him showed himself. I jumped and screamed. Then, I grew silent. Before me…was the famous wizard himself…Dumbledore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated…We're (me and my best friend) are actually on chapter 18 of this fanfic (its in a notebook we're using) I just have to type the chapters **


End file.
